Jace Herondale
by Clay19
Summary: Valentine helped make Jace into a powerful Shadow Hunter, but also into a Warlock. But what he didn't know was that he had Faerie, Werewolf, Vampire, Angle and Greater Demon/Fallen Angle blood in him. He still lives with the Lightwoods but he has two siblings that are twins. As he gets older he starts to make new weapons like his great so on grandfather.


Valentine wanted to make better Warriors. So he drunk demon blood and angle blood to get stronger. When he found out it made him stronger and faster but he had to keep dirking the blood, so he gave demon and angel blood to Stephen and Celine Herondale, to see if the baby they conceived would be as strong. But for that to work he told them he didn't want them fighting so he made sure they didn't wear any marks when Stephen got Celine pregnant. He found this dark ritual to move a baby to another woman, so he moved baby Jace into Lilith A Greater Demon/A Fallen Angel to be the new mother. To make sure Stephen didn't try to kill him he used a loyal to rune on him. He then made Stephen have kids with Amatis Graymark. He didn't want to kill Jocelyn so he didn't do the same thing, he just gave her Lilith's blood for weeks. When Jace was born they found out he could use magic at a early age. Once Jonathan was born he then gave her Angle blood to what would happen to his next child. The blood inside Jace made him stronger, faster, smarter and the ability to make runes and also a little angrier. The blood inside Jonathan made him into a angry, faster, stronger and had no feelings.

Stephen had twins a couple of years later when Jonathan was born, Valentine killed him and paid a Warlock wipe her memories of the children. When Jocelyn ran away with his second child he decided to Kill Michael and Jonathan Wayland and take Michael's spot and have Samuel take Jonathan's spot. While taking both Jace and Samantha with him. He then started to train them in hand to hand combat, how to fight with swords, daggers, Shadow Hunter weapons and everything else. While that was happening Valentine started to feed Jace the blood of Magnus Bane a Warlock, to try to see if it would boast his power and it did. Valentine decided to test him so he had Jace kill two vampires but the last one bite him waking something inside him. After that day he needed human blood every week, he then learned out how to shapeshift into a bat but it took a lot out of him. His Vampire genes made him stronger faster and could heal his own wounds. When Jace was old enough Valentine sent him to the Spiral Labyrinth, where Warlocks to go to train their magic and in summoning demons. He learned how to use some faerie magic and he had three sets of wings. His angle wings like a bird, his Warlock bat wings and his faerie butterfly wings. He learned a lot there, he soon used his magic to summon up his family tree on a roll of paper. Showing him that he is the son of Stephen and Celine and Lilith.

But he also finds out that Tessa Gray was a ancestor of his and she was a Warlock and part Shadow Hunter. Her farther was a Eideon Greater Demon and her son could turn into shadows which he could do for a little while. And also that the Angle Raziel and some Great Demons/ Fallen Angles like Hecate Lucifer, Werewolf's, Vampires and Faerie were in his family. And also Wayland the Smith and the first Shadow Hunter Jonathan were also in his family which was astounding. And that the Lightwoods and the Blackthorns were also family. While he was there he started to make weapons like Lanvarok a projectile luncher that could release sharp poison coated discs that is attached to your forearm. Shikkars a blade made of glass that was long elegant blade and once stabbed into someone the hilt was broken off leaving a ten centimeter blade that was narrow as a finger inside you.

Aparang a heavy blade weapon made of glass that could be thrown and returned to you because it was curved, about the length of your arm. Massass Knuckler a four inch blade, the center wrapped in leather, with two curved blades about six inches that slide out on both sides. A projectile launcher that shoots a blast bug shaped like a beetle and upon reaching contact with something it would explode. A Razor bug that would shred anything. A Thud bug like a boom rang. A wrist attachment that shoots out blades. He learned how to make new runes, which he put one on a statue to make it come alive if something entered that wasn't suppose to. He used magic to turn a Falcon into a Warbird that is loyal to him. It is about a foot tall, one foot in width , dark colored wings, that were four feet in length with red tips at the end of each wing.

It had two claws on each wing, powerful wings with three clawed talons, a tail with a spiked club at the end. Its beak was very sharp, its eyes were gold. And also a magnetic accelerator that is a projectile launcher that uses high-power magnet embedded into it to launch metal at great speeds. A electro staff which generates electricity at both ends that can cause severe damaged to living tissue or metal and has enough power to knock down a vampire. When he came back he was going to get rid of the gut that was posing as their farther but he died so his little brother said. The Lightwoods soon adopted them into the family where he meet Alex who was nine and little Isabelle who was eight years old. They packed up all of their stuff and moved into the New York Institute when he was eleven.

Nine years later Jace is now twenty years old and now a legal Shadow Hunter. The Lightwoods had a second son who their named Max. One day Max wanted to go on a roller coaster so they decided to go but when they were coming back they were attacked by some Werewolf's. He had his loyal bird with him it attacked some with its silver talons and claws. He saw that a werewolf was about to attack Max and he saw that the others couldn't reach him in time so he bent his knees and pushed his wings out of his back and flew in front of the werewolf tackling it to the ground while thrusting his Seraph blade into its throat but not before it bit him on the shoulder almost tearing off his wings. The pain was antagonizing, he knew it was bringing out his Werewolf's genes making him stronger, faster and also better healing. They brought Jace to the Institute and when they saw that the bite mark was gone and his wings. They demanded to know why they were gone.

And how he healed from that bite mark, so he told them since he was little he could always use magic and he was always stronger, faster than his siblings. And when he was old enough his farther had him kill two vampires but one bit him and after that he became even more stronger and faster. Then he was sent to the Spiral Labyrinth to study magic. So he told them that if he could use magic then his farther must have did something to him, so he used his magic to summon the names that are in his family. And it showed that his farther is Stephen, mothers were Celine and Lilith a Greater Demon/ Fallen Angle. He then summoned his family tree so they can see for themselves. He then made his Angel, Faerie and Warlock wings. And snapping his fingers making blue sparks and red flames appearing. And also his pointy ears that were hidden by a rune. The Lightwoods asked if he was going to tell the rest of his family that was alive, Jace said that he was going to. He had golden eye his Warbird deliver letters to Camille Belcourt, Seelie Queen, Imogen and Amatis to come to Brooklyn at the High Warlocks place.


End file.
